lost promise
by fearlessfirecosplay
Summary: xion feels lost. fionna and yukki broke a promise.


~december/03/09~

Xion sighed "i've got a six remind me how to play go fish again?"

fionna laughed. "how many times do we need to explain? yukki come on what's wrong?'

yukki looked away "i got have a bad feeling something is wrong. Xion..."(3-5 second pause)

"its been almost a year since you've worn your cloak...why wear it now? what aren't you telling us?"

xion looked away "yukki its nothing i just got cold."

"then take it off. take it off and prove your not wearing that symbol!" her voice rose.

"No!" Xion stood up and began to walk into the living room.

yukki ran after her grabbing her hand. "look at me and tell me! I'm tired of being lied to what is going on!" she yelled.

fionna stepped between them. "stop it!"

xion sat down and pulled off her cloak. "is this what you wanted to see?"

"Xion-"

"no it was my choice and my choice alone. i'm going to find the truth on my own." Xion walked off.

yukki looked at fionna "were losing her more and more every justed stopped trusting us...someone's talking to her on the side. grab her phone."

fionna gave yukki a look, but picked up Xion's phone and handed it to her. yukki unlocked Xion's phone and went to her text messages.

"i knew it! that xion has been talking to her old friends..." yukki handed fionna the phone.

"Xion!" yukki yelled running in the direction she had ran. the room was empty.

~jaunaury/12/14~

yukki sat on the couch reading a book when a knock came at the door. yukki got up to answer the door. fionna stood there. "yukki!" fionna hugged her.

"what are you doing here i thought you had died!" yukki smiled leading her inside.

"wow its been six years...right?' yukki nodded. "no sign from xion?" fionna shook her head. "six years...i wonder what happened..we should've looked more fionna we shouldnt have stopped! your an adventer from god's sake!" yukki sighed as a knock came to the door. fionna opened the door. Xion stood in front of her. "hello.." fionna looked at her shocked. "yukki! we have a surprise like a big one!" yukki ran to the door and looked at xion blankly. "where. have. you been!" they tackle hugged her.

Xion smiled. "Around... you know everywhere" she giggled.

"we thought you had died!" fionna and yukki said at the same time.

they pulled Xion inside and sat on the couch. "okay so talk. where have you been!"

xion sighed "okay so i walked off and then..everything went black. i woke up in a closet and i kept hearing talking and wierd names like cloud and yuffie. finnaly i just ran once the door opened. and i've been running back here and i never stopped."

"we looked for weeks!" fionna said.

"months!" yukki sighed.

"almost a year!" they said at the same time.

"im glad you didn't forget about me!" she smiled.

~jaunaury/12/10~

"Xion!" they yelled looking around.

"Fionna it's been almost a year maybe we should give up and accepct the fact we may never see her again." yukki said looking around.

"No Yukki! Adventers never give up! I thought we promised to never stop until we found her!"

yukki sighed. "Fionna I just thought-"

"You just thought i would give up looking for her?! she could be dead you read that text too! They are going to kill her! We shouldn't have upset her!" fionna looked at yukki with tears in her eye's.

"fionna i'm-"

"i'll look for her on my own!" Fionna wondered off.

~jaunaury/13/14~

"why won't the corridor open?!" Xion said poking a wall.

"where's cake?!" Fionna said looking around.

"and where's zero?" yukki wondered with a sigh.

"something is wrong...very wrong."

"its like the night you left all over again" yukki said standing up.

fionna grabbed her sword and stood also walking towards the door. "xion come on...Xion?" they quickly turned not seeing Xion.

"Xion!" they said in unison.

~febaury/3/08~

xion stood looking at the two other girl's. a beep sounded which ment it was time to...play Twister.

"right hand green!" xion called as they quickly started playing. xion was the first to fall on her butt. fionna fell on her side. making yukki the winner.


End file.
